Away From Myself
by justagirl8225
Summary: A hidden love can only lead to disaster, can they beat the odds? Includes, Lita, Randy, Edge, Stacy and more to come. Please R & R.
1. Kiss in the Shadows

Title: Away From Myself  
Rating: R- since I don't want to get myself in trouble.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: A hidden love can only lead to disaster.  
Pairings: Lita/?, Stacy/?, Victoria/?, Dawn/?, Miss Jackie/Charlie  
Keys: Italics = thoughts; bold italics = emphasis  
Notes: Well, hmm. Lita not pregnant, for posterity's sake this occurs the week of SummerSlam 

====================================== 

Prologue: Kiss In The Shadows 

Two hours before RAW was set to go live, and approximately one hour before the Heat tapings; Stacy Keibler and Lita paused in the ring. Thanks to their early arrival, they had managed to secure the ring for so much needed practice time. 

Stacy huffed, raking sweaty blonde locks away from her forehead. "I still can't believe I have to face **_her_**  
  
"Which is why" The red head let out a breath, closing her eyes a moment. "We are here right now. Jazz isn't easy."  
  
"No shit" The long legged blonde rolled her eyes, settling back against the turnbuckles. "Don't get me wrong, I love the chance. I'm thrilled I'm getting the chance..but--"  
  
"Stace, don't worry" Lita smiled reassuringly at her friend. "With me and Victoria coaching you these past few weeks; you've already proven yourself."  
  
A brow rose in disbelief but the blonde shrugged it off. "If you say so." She reached forward to touch her toes, a curtain of corn colored silk waterfalling over her face. "You are still coming out to the ring with me, right?"  
  
"Duh Stacy" The red head rolled her eyes. "You can count on it." 

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they finished up their work out. Thankfully for the blonde, they only had a few minutes left. As they exited the ring and walked back up the ramp, the distinct noise of a cellphone was heard from Lita's gym bag. The red head smiled apologetically at her friend as a hand dipped within.  
  
A brow rose impercitably at the display. "Hey Stace?" The diva tucked the phone back in it's place. "I'll uh, meet you in the catering hall..go over strategy and stuff. I just wanna grab a quick shower."  
  
"Oh okay" The long legged diva shrugged it off. "I'll see you then?"  
  
"Yup" The red head grinned, before she turned down the hallway, seemingly in the direction of their locker room. 

===== 

_God, I hate lying to her._  
  
The corners of her mouth tugged into a frown as she truged down the near empty hall.  
  
_But it's what I have to do._She sighed, mentally adding _ At least for now_  
  
The diva shook her head, damp red locks splaying over her shoulders as her hair was released from the confines of it's ponytail.  
  
_Now, he said he would be here. But_ She glanced over her shoulder, certain she had felt some presence there. _The question is, where is he?_  
  
No sooner had the thought entered the diva's mind, when a hand clamped over her wrist; dragging her into a dark, empty locker room.  
  
"What the--" The words just escaped the diva when a strong pair of lips came crashing down over hers.  
  
After what seemed like forever, but was really only a minute or two; the man ceased his attacks. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, to whisper. "You're late"  
  
"Yeah well" The red head sucked in a much needed breath, arching back instinctively against him. "I couldn't exactly abandon Stacy without an explaination."  
  
He chuckled against her neck, twirling her to face him. "Then next time, why don't you meet me first?" His face moved forwards, his lips again descending upon hers.  
  
The diva relaxed in his arms, banding her own around his neck and shoulders to deepen the kiss. Inwardly she sighed as his tounge came darting out, gently begging for an enterance. But before it was granted, she pulled back.  
  
"The sooner we tell people, the less we have to wait to do this"  
  
"Baby, I want to tell people" He pulled her closer, resting his chin on her head. "But--"  
  
Anger sparked in her hazel eyes as she pulled back to peer up at him. "Don't tell me you're still afraid of **_them_** and what they'll think" She frowned against his chest, bringing her hands upwards. "Baby, why?"  
  
The man sighed, bringing his forehead to rest against hers. "Li, baby. I don't want to fight" His lips barely brushed against her forehead, as eyes glazed over with passion locked with hers. "Please"  
  
Her lips pursed slightly before she let out an exhasperated sigh "Then take care of it tonight. I'm tired of lying to my friends, I'm sick of pretending and I--"   
  
A finger gently brushed over lips as his head bent forward, "I will take care of it. I promise" He moved further, hot breath tickling the outer shell of her ear. "We don't have much longer until the pre show meeting.." He paused, before dropping feather light kisses on the rim of her ear, gently sucking on the lobe. "Let's make good use of it."  
  
She moaned softly, trying in vain to frown. "I hate when you do that"  
  
He smirked against her neck, his tounge darting forward, "You certainly don't sound like it"  
  
Her hands raked through his hair, settling at the base of his neck. "Two can play that game" she whispered huskily against his lips before sucking his bottom lip between hers.  
  
It was his turn to supress a moan as the red head stood on tip toe, planting feather light kisses along the side of his neck. "If you keep doing that" He sucked in a breath as her tounge darted out, tracing patterns along the top of his collarbone. "We'll never make it to the meeting"  
  
"You" She kissed her way back up his neck, pausing to un-button his shirt a bit, "Can miss those easier" Her hands splayed across his exposed upper half, while she tipped her face upwards; capturing his lips with hers.

His hands raked through her hair, while his tounge darted forward pleading for enterance. One hand rested on her shoulder as her lips parted; the other trailing gently down her side. His tounge plunged forward, hungrily exploring her mouth as he had done many times before. And while their tounges battled for dominance, he moved them from their spot at the wall; taking the time to lock the door before he moved them to the couch. He finally broke the passionate kiss as his arms banded around her to gently lay her down; his larger form settling just atop hers.  
  
"So" he rested his elbows on either side of her face, leaving mere inches from their wanting bodies. "Tell me why, Stacy was more important than me."  
  
"Well" The red head tilted her head just slightly, her hands reaching down to untuck his shirt. "Stacy has a match tonight and I was helping her train" She shrugged off handedly, running her hands underneath the silk fabric; fingernails grazing up and down his spine.  
  
His body shivered in delight as he brought his face down, his lips brushing gently against hers. "Well, I hope you didn't train **_too_** hard."  
  
The diva rolled her eyes, almost stopping in her ministrations to his back. "Baby, you should know by now--"  
  
He cut her off, not by kissing her but by beginning his own ministrations to her neck. Alternating between nips and feather light kisses; before he really began to worry one particular area of the creamy expanse.  
  
"Baby, no marks" The red head removed her hands from his lower back to rest them on the upper half of his chest. "Not until--"  
  
Inwardly he sighed, but pulled back to relent to her requests. "I know Li, and I'll take care of it. I promise" He brushed his lips against hers again as one hand gently cupped her breast; the other trailing down her side to rest at her hip. While his right hand gently kneaded the fleshy mound through her shirt; the other continued it's way down. "I'm sorry" He confessed quietly against her neck, his roaming hand beginning a new trail up the inside of her exposed leg.  
  
The red head sucked in a breath, arching against him as he shifted his attentions to the other breast. "For what baby?"  
  
His hand splayed over the smooth, tanned expanse of her inner thigh as honest eyes locked with hers. "For not taking care of this sooner. For taking so long to talk to them. For holding back on you, for us."  
  
She threaded a hand through his hair, tracing a pattern across the base of his neck. "Baby, don't worry about that right now." She grasped at the fine hairs on his neck, pulling him closer for another kiss. 

======== 

They would have been content to continue on like this, had a sharp knock at the door not interrupted.  
  
"Li?" The concerned voice of the raven haired diva called through the door; just reaching the occupants on the couch. "Li are you in here?"  
  
"Shit" The red head muttered, closing her eyes. "She can't see you in here"  
  
"I kinda figured that" He smirked in spite of the increasingly akward situation. "What should we do?"  
  
"Thinking" Her lips pressed into a thin line, as her fingers gently drummed against his chest. "We'll hit the showers"  
  
One brow rose, a suggestive look in his eyes. "Baby, are you sure that's a good--"  
  
She gently smacked his chest. "It'll keep Victoria distracted long enough for her to get someone else, then for me to exit first." She nipped at his bottom lip. "As we both know, if your late for those stupid meetings; it's not as big of a deal."  
  
He shrugged slightly, capturing her lips with his for another kiss. "Yeah, I guess you're right..although, I still like the thought of the shower" He pouted playfully as he rolled off of her, tucking his shirt in.  
  
"Then if you're good" She smiled seductively as she swung her legs down. "We can do that..later" She grasped his hands in hers, leading the way to the showers. 

Thankfully for the incongnito pair; the red head's plan worked. Victoria did in fact, wander off to find someone else and by the time she returned; Lita answered the door. She managed to convince both the raven haired diva and the two blonde companions with her that she was in the shower and she would be at the meeting as soon as she was dressed. Jokingly saying that her showing up a in a towel wasn't exactly **_her_** ideal way to raise her approval rating with the boss. After she was certain they had disappeared down the hall, she ducked back into the locker room to inform her companion that she was leaving in five. He should leave in ten, just to be on the safe side. All went according to plan, until he was getting ready to leave. For, while the red head slipped out of the locker room safely; Edge watched from the shadows, at first in shock, then in betrayal.  
  
"What in the hell is someone like Li, doing with **_him_**?" He whispered to himself, scratching his chin in disbelief as he removed himself from the shadows; just catching up with the red head at the end of the halls. 

======================= 

"The following is a tag team match" Lillian Garcia paused, inwardly sighing at the newly scheduled match. "Introducing first, the team of Jazz and the Woman's champion, being accompanied to the ring by Tyson Tomko; Trish Stratus!" She smiled brightly, stepping towards the turnbuckles as one of the more intimidating diva's entered,and as her tag team partner entered; the petite ring announcer nearly frowned. Trish had once been someone she had considered a friend. But now? She plastered on another smile, bringing the microphone to her lips once more. "And their opponents; being accompanied by Lita; they are the tag team of Stacy Keibler and Victoria!"The blonde sent her best smile to the two as they entered before making her exit. 

Lita sucked in a breath, pounding her palms against the mat; willing her energy into the tired long legged blonde in the ring. She had to admit, Stacy certainly was holding her own against the other two; but one can only take so many clothelines and double teams. The red head whooped in relief as Stacy elbowed the woman's champ. buying her some time to get to her corner. Thankfully for the red head and the blonde; Stacy's height advantage came in handy as she just made the tag to her refreshed partner. 

Victoria stormed into the ring, taking down Trish with a clothesline; delivering another to Jazz when she tried to interfere. Just as the raven haired diva was setting up the blonde champion for the Widow's Peak, Jazz distracted the ref. allowing for Tyson to make the save. But, before Jazz could steal the victory; Lita made herself useful, sneaking around the side of the ring to yank the blonde champ from the apron. While the ref. was distracted trying to restore some order on the outside; Stacy and Victoria got the double team in on Jazz before Stacy picked up the win. The red head pumped her fists in victory; but this victory would be short lived. For, whilst Trish was still laying on the outside, Tyson Tomko was more than ready to perform any dirty work. Victoria and Stacy just dashed through the ropes--long enough for Lita to slap the problem solver and take his attention off of them. Unfortunately it made her the sole target of his destructive intentions. 

The red head gulped, Tyson Tomko wasn't exactly high on her list of people to piss off regularly..especially when he had that predatory gleam in his eyes. She backed up, and of course right into the corner; but just as she thought this would be the end; the pounding of boots on the steel ramp alerted her that help was on the way. She peeked through her fingers, but never caught a good look at her rescuer. She was currently being dragged out of the ring by Victoria and Stacy. However, as the diva trio made their way up the ramp; Lita gasped in surprise.  
  
_Well, I guess this means he **will** tell them tonight._ She frowned slightly as they turned at the top of the ramp, playing to the crowd a bit. _He really has no choice_. She flashed her brightest smile to the crowd, despartely trying to ignore the sight in the ring.  
  
"Well" the tallest of the three sighed shakily. "That was ..wierd."  
  
"Definately" Victoria raked a hand through her hair, eyeing the red head between them. "Thanks for making the save for us,." She squeezed her friends shoulders affectionatley; frowning a touch at the distant look on the red headed diva. "You ok Li?"  
  
The red head nodded absently, chewing on her lower lip out of habit. "Yeah fine, Vi" She quirked a lopsided smile, sweeping her hair out of her face.  
  
"I know you all wanted to win" Edge huffed, putting a hand on Stacy and then Victoria's shoulders. "But did you have to do that? Chris and Chris are still cursing."  
  
Stacy shook her head, pinching the tall Canadian's cheek. "And as you can see..we're perfectly fine. Thanks to Li and--"  
  
Edge snorted, "Yeah well, I want to know what he wants."  
  
"Probably the blonde" Victoria giggled, exchanging a look with the long legged diva as the quartet made their way from the curtains to the locker room. "Right Li?"  
  
"Right" The red head quirked another smile, looking back over her shoulder and smiling again--this time deeper-- as he walked through the curtains.  
  
Edge followed his friend's gaze, and frowned a touch; "Hey Li, can I talk to you?"  
  
She blinked, before inclining her head slightly in curiosity. "Sure"  
  
"I'll make sure she gets back to the two you" Edge grinned re-assuringly before gently leading the red head to a secluded area of the arena. 

======= 

Lita hopped up on a nearby crate, sitting cross legged. "What's up?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same" Edge raked a hand through his blonde locks, removing his shades to regard her. "Look, I know I'm not Stacy, or Victoria..hell I'm not Jerky and I don't come close to being another Jeff..but." He paused, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm still a friend and I still care."  
  
The red head nodded, "Okay so--"  
  
"What's going on Li?" The blonde frowned, removing his hands to lean on the crate. "Talk to me."  
  
"What's going on with what?" The red head played dumb, absently twisting the hem of her shirt between her fingers. "I mean, I haven't had the title shot I wanted but--"  
  
"I saw" He interrupted, his tone harsher than he had meant for. "You and **_him_**. You had just left the locker room..then he did."  
  
The red head blinked in shock, before mouthing 'Oh'  
  
"yeah, so" Edge growled softly, willing his anger and hatred away to calmly address his friend. "Why?"  
  
A brow rose in disbelief. "What do you mean why? Isn't it obvious?" She shook her head. "I like him, he likes me--"  
  
"Bullshit" The blonde snorted, crossing his arms defiantley across his chest. "I don't think he's capable of that."  
  
"And who are you, my father?" The diva rolled her eyes. "Thanks for being so supportive."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Li, but it's killing me seeing one of my closest friends going around with that" His nostrils flared momentairly before he spit out the last of his sentence."..ass."  
  
"So you're telling me that" The red head crossed her own arms, swinging her legs down. "If I had been honest, and told you up front, about me and him. You would be okay with it?"  
  
"I never said that" The Canadian admitted easily, "But it would have given me time to talk you out of it."  
  
"Oh come off it" She rolled her eyes again before hopping down. "This is **_exactly_** why I didn't tell any of you. I knew you would act like this."  
  
Edge sighed, a hand snaking out to gently grasp the red head's wrist before she could escape "Then why Lita?" His eyes implored, his tone softer. "Just answer that."  
  
"I don't know" She shrugged helplessly. "It just happened. I mean, one minute I thought he was the world's biggest jerk..and the next thing I knew..he was like my knight in shining ring attire" She smiled wistfully; not wishing at that point in time to share that precious memory. "And that's all there is to it."  
  
Edge nodded, inwardly cursing the man to his doom. "Well that's good." He forced a smile, casually dropping his arm across her shoulders. "I'm happy for you Li."   
  
The red head smiled softly, banding an arm around her friend's waist as the two walked through the hallways, inadvertantly passing a yelling match in the next hall. 

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Hunter bellowed at the youth before him. "Were you even thinking?"  
  
"Why does it matter" The man under fire argued back. "Huh? Tell me why you care when, it's my fucking business."  
  
"Don't give me that fucking shit." Hunter fumed, daring the younger man to challenge. "She is nothing and yet you risk your neck to save her?"  
  
"Yeah, so I did" The man admitted easily, and from their stance in the halls; the red head and the Canadian could see someone packing his bags."What of it?"  
  
"She is the enemy" Hunter spat out, clenching and unclenching his hands. "If you walk out that door, I can gaurantee you are through. You got that?"  
  
"Go ahead and try Hunter." The man smirked confidentally, zipping his gym bag. "For one, she's worth it..and for two..I can beat your ass any day."  
  
"You think so, kid?" Hunter squared his shoulders, a broad hand resting on the young man's shoulder before him. "Then you put your money where your mouth is." He smiled grimly. "Me and you, next week."  
  
"Bring it" He smirked again, shouldering his bags as he walked out of the locker room. "You're just another legend on the Legend Killer Tour." He shut the door behind him, leaving a sputtering Hunter and a group of men hell bent on revenge behind.  
  
"Well" The red head exchanged a look with the tall man next to her, "That was certainly interesting." She dropped her arm from his waist, waving over her shoulder before she hurried to catch up with the living legend. She had just reachedRandy's side when she turned her attention forwards, failing to notice the dark look the blonde was giving them.  
  
"Hey" She uttered softly as she fell into step with him. "I uh..saw what happened"  
  
"Yeah?" Randy raised a brow, eyeing the diva beside him. "What of it?"  
  
She shrugged, her hands swinging freely at her sides. "Nothin' really, just that I'm--"  
  
"It's something that needed to be done a long time ago, Li." He took one of her hands in his, marveling for a moment at the difference. "And I'm glad I finally did it. I feel free."  
  
"Good" She smiled softly, threading her fingers with his. "I'm just worried now."  
  
Randy scoffed, tugging her a bit closer. "Please, Hunter's a walk in the park." 

The red head raised a brow but said nothing, merely reveling in the fact that it was more or less over. Their chains had been broken, their secret was finally revealed. It was like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders; but neither of them could've prepared for the mess that would begin next. 


	2. And I Care Because?

Title: Away From Myself  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: A hidden love can only lead to disaster, can they beat the odds?  
Pairings: Lita/Randy, Stacy/?, Victoria/?, Dawn/?, Miss Jackie/Charlie  
Keys: Italics thoughts; bold italics emphasis  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before, enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thank Yous: Terri16, Latisha C., AhitsAnjel, wataphreek and annie for the reviews! 

............................................................................ 

Chapter One: And I Care Because? 

Back at the hotel, Lita was trying to figure out options. More specifically, she was trying to determine the safest place for Randy to stay that night. It was painfully obvious that her buddy Adam, was out of the picture..along with the collective of Evolution. That left the redhead with few other options, and as it stood right now; she was pleading her case with Stacy Keibler in the lobby.

"Look, Stace I know it's last minute, but I really need you to do me this favor." The redhead bit her lip, practically begging her friend. "After what happened tonight, it's kinda obvious that Randy can't stay with Evolution and.."

"Why didn't you tell me?" The tall blonde sighed, more upset about that fact than anything. "I mean, I thought we were friends. Why couldn't you trust me?"

"Because," Lita shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, casting a sidelong glance to the man at her side. "We took a big risk, and I didn't want to put anyone else in harms way." She smiled shakily, relaxing slightly at the reassuring squeeze to her hand. "I would have told you, but honestly Stace? What if something had happened to you..I never would've been able to forgive myself."

The blonde diva frowned slightly, still hurt by the fact that Lita hadn't told her anything. "..I'll talk to Vikki or Nidia."

"Thank you!" The redhead beamed, releasing her boyfriends hand long enough to wrap Stacy into a hug. "I'll pay you back, honest..it's just--"

"Who else knows?" Stacy inquired lightly, looking between the two for an answer. "You say you didn't tell anyone..but--"

"Adam..and Evolution found out on their own," Lita replied somewhat darkly. "But nobody else knows."

The blonde nodded, "Are you still coming with us tomorow night?" She asked hopefully, quickly adding. "Adam already opted out, so don't worry about him causing problems."

Randy scoffed, "I'm not worried about him anyway. I could give two shits less what he or anyone thinks about us."

"We'll go," Lita confirmed, an arm slipping around Randy's waist. "Just name a time, and we'll meet you all in the lobby tomorrow."

"Good," Stacy declared brightly. "I just need to grab my stuff from the room..and I guess I'll see you two tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Lita grinned, "Thanks again Stace."

The blonde diva shrugged, "Hey..what are friends for?" She smiled politely to Randy before excusing herself to get her things.

"So..that's out of the way," The diva sent a glance upwards. "What say, we call it a night?"

"Mmm," Randy pretended to think on it, his arms banding around her waist. "How about we pick up where we left off?" His eyes twinkled mischievously, a lecherous grin on his handsome features. "Unless you're gonna go back on your word.."

The redhead raised a brow, "Well.." She wriggled her way out of his loose grasp, reaching back to grasp his hands in hers. "I'm not an exhibistionist, so first things first. Let's get to the hotel room." A suggestive wink was all the encouragement he needed as the two made their way to the elevator. 

... 

Once Lita had pressed the five on the panel of dimly lit buttons, she and Randy settled back. Strong arms wrapped around her waist as his head bowed, the Diva turning her head a touch as his face nestled into the crook of her neck. Her eyes nearly closed as she sucked in a sharp breath when feather light kisses were dropped on the smooth surface. However, just as the doors were closing; a hand interrupted the movement. Aware that people were entering the elevator, Lita sent a wayward glance to the new passengers. Just as she did so, Randy's arms tightened insticively when she stiffened. He gritted his teeth, drawing her back closer to his chest; his chin coming to rest on the top of her head. 

Hunter smiled menancingly, his own hazel eyes narrowing at the pair. "Lita, Orton. Fancy seeing you two here."

The redhead only smiled tightly in response, inwardly cursing Hunter and his pack of goons to their doom. Randy however, scoffed at his former leader, spitting back sarcastically.

"So _lovely_ to see you too Helmsely."

Hunter smirked, now flanked by Batista and Flair. "So tell me something..Orton." He inclined his head a touch, his eyes trained on the Diva while he addressed Randy. "Is she your new protection plan? I mean shit, I'll give you at least this..for a woman, you sure picked the best. How much are you payin--"

"Fuck off H." Randy narrowed his eyes, his jaw tightening. "I am warning you now, you lay one hand on her and you are a dead man."

A brow raised at the threat, "Big words from a little man like you."

Randy just shook his head, "Whatever Helmsely, you just worry about our match, and which one of your two lap dogs will be licking your wounds."

Hunter scoffed, a malicious smirk playing on his lips; hazel eyes never leaving the redhead. "You just wait Orton, after I beat you beyond recognition? It's gonna be the hot piece of ass in your arms that'll be licking my wounds."

Orton snarled, releasing the woman in his arms only to send her behind him. "Stay away from her."

Hunter raised a brow, cocking his head at the angry man across from him. "You really are pathetic, you know that right? I mean, not only have you pretty much signed your own death certificate by turning on us? But you've also revealed **your** biggest weakness." He smirked then, shaking his head at his former team-mate. "Think about that before she starts accompanying you to the ring."

There was a moment of tense silence then, Randy's gaze promising death while Hunter merely smiled. But, just as Randy was preparing to retort, the elevator dinged..letting him know they had reached their floor.

"This isn't over Helmsley." Randy promised threateningly as his fingers threaded with the redheads. "This is far from over."

"You can count on that Orton. This won't be over until I say so." Hunter mock bowed to the pair, in particular to the woman. "Have a pleasent night."

Randy gritted his teeth, pushing back the gut instincts to wipe that look from Hunter's face or better yet, re-arrange his face. Permanently. But perhaps it was the woman at his side that made him think twice, and so he stepped out of the elevator, inwardly seething. 

................ 

Lita sent a nervous glance upwards, as she and Randy made their way down the hall. A frown marred her features, when he just stared straight ahead; the woman inwardly sighing at the tension radiating from his form. Given, she hadn't really expected anyone--her friends or his--to openly accept the fact that they were dating. While she hoped that at least her friends would be okay with it, she never held high expectations for the men that Orton kept as company. Of course, the diva couldn't dismiss the fact that only two of her friends knew at this point; and while one had been okay with it..the other. Well, Lita didn't know exactly what to make of Edge's reaction. At any rate, she temporairly wrote it off to shock on the blonde Canadian's part, and instead focused on the matters at hand. While at the very least, they had let the cat out of the bag; the biggest hurdles were yet to come. For one, Randy still had a big match come SummerSlam, while the redhead was hoping to make another run for the women's title. However, she wouldn't have much more time to think on all of that, as they had finally reached their destination. Lita offered a half hearted smile, when Randy's stormy blue eyes looked upon her; the redhead averting her gaze to reach for the keycard.

His hand reached for hers, a gentle tug to get her attention before he began. "You look.." A brow raised as blue orbs disected her features; the slightest of frowns touching his lips as he finally found something. "..worried."

Her shoulders lifted slightly, the redhead tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "I am," she admitted truthfully, her gaze first falling on their joined hands, making a path up his arm before it finally settled on his face. "What of it?"

He shook his head slightly, his free hand reaching out to brush gently across her cheek. "Talk to me."

She raised an incredulous brow, "In the hall? Please, it's not that important."

"I'm not buying that for a second." Fingers splayed over her cheek before moving freely over her shoulder and down to her hand. "We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." At that statement, nimble fingers lifted the keycard from her grasp.

"You wanna know what I'm worried about?" She shifted her weight slightly, her head inclining a touch. "I'm worried about you."

Both brows raised then as Randy leaned back against the wall. "Why? I already told you babe, Hunter is nothing..just a walk in the park and--"

"It's not just Hunter," Lita let out a soft sigh, a hand snaking upwards to rest on his forearm. "I mean don't get me wrong, I feel so relieved that we don't have to hide this anymore..but I.." She trailed off, biting her lower lip thoughtfully. "You have a big match coming up, and the people you depended on before? You betrayed."

"So," Orton scoffed, rolling his eyes in spite of it all. "I can win that title belt come this Sunday and I will do it without them. I didn't need them to win the Battle Royal and I don't need them in my corner."

Her brows knitted together in slight confusion, "Yeah but--"

He tucked the keycard into his breast pocket, a finger coming to rest across her lips. "But nothing," His hand moved to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, his eyes softening a touch. "Look Li, even if I hadn't walked out of that locker room today? Somewhere down the road I would have to. Because if you honestly think I would've brought you into that? You're out of your mind."

The corners of her mouth lifted in a smile, as her own free hand moved to cup his cheek. "In that case, I'm sorry for doubting you."

He shrugged it off easily, a lopsided smile crossing his features. "Nah, one of us has to be the logical one." At her look of skepticim he grinned. "And besides, you're cute when you're worried."

Her lips parted as a melodic laugh filled the air, the two lost in each other. "I'm not too sure about me being the logical one, but I guess it works, for now anyway."

His head ducked quickly, as his lips just brushed over hers. "So, now that that's out of the way.." Heavy lidded blue orbs gazed down at her, "Let's take this inside."

She smiled easily, a soft squeak in surprise as he scooped her up, her duffel bag slipping from her shoulders as he settled her in his arms. Her arms banding around his neck, but only after one had strayed to reach into his pocket; the keycard now in her hand. With their combined efforts, the door was opened and kicked shut before the redheaded diva was set down on one of the beds. The redhead rolled to her side, watching on as Randy exited the room only to return with all of their previously abandoned belongings. As he made his way over, she moved from the bed; making her way towards her duffel bag and at his questioning glance she shrugged. 

...

"I never got the chance to shower after my match," Her nose scrunched slightly as her hand dipped within the now open bag. "So if you wouldn't mind..I'm just gonna freshen up a bit." And with her shower supplies in hand, she sent a saucy wink to him before she scampered off to the bathroom.

As it were, the redhead had just started running the hot water; and as she was moving to stand her back bumped into a soft wall. Her face tilted upwards, the redhead glancing to her side. Orton ducked his head, his lips brushing over her neck as his hands moved to cover hers. In unison, her shirt was removed however prolonged due to the distraction being played upon the smooth surface. And, as she moved to face him; a firm hand rested on her shoulder. When she ave into the gesture, Randy proceeded to make slow work of removing her pants. Finally, when that task was completed; the redhead turned deftly unbuttoning his shirt. She only smiled, resting her cheek against his bare chest as his tailored pants pooled on the floor. Finally, she turned, reaching back to grasp his hands in hers as she lead him into the shower.

"So.." He whispered against her neck; his arms banding around her waist as the water trickled over them. "Is this a 'I wash your back and you wash mine' kinda deal?"

She giggled softly, tilting her face to plant a trail of feather light kisses on his jaw. "I hadn't really given it much thought actually.."

"Well," He paused to pay more attention to a particular spot beneath her ear. "As I recall, you wanted to take this slow so." At those words his face lifted, one arm removed to reach in front of her; blindly groping for the bottle of shampoo.

She raised a brow at his actions, "I can do that myself you know."

He nodded easily as the bottle was opened, the space between their bodies diminishing as he poured a bit of the liquid into his palm. "I know you can, but you said we'd do this earlier, remember?"

She smirked then, teasing the man easily as his hands worked their way through her hair. "Well that all depended on you being a good boy, so tell me; were you?"

He grinned impishly at that, moving his face to plant a kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to go with..yes."

The redhead giggled softly at that, shaking her head slightly in spite of it all. "Then you may proceed." 

................

The shower continued on in the same languid manner; each taking the time to lavish attention on the other. As it were, by the time the two had finished--and all the hot water had disappeared--there was a sharp knock at the door. Lita rolled her eyes, her forehead coming to rest against Randy's still bare chest. She smiled apologetically, wrapping a towel around herself before she stepped out. The redhead let out another groan when she peered through the peephole, opening the door just enough to peek her head out. 

"What do you want?" She eyed the tall blonde in front of her, a wary look on her face.

Edge snorted, his eyes narrowing a fraction at the redhead before him. "Do you have a moment?"

She rolled her eyes at the request, her jaw clenching tightly before she replied. "I'm afraid not, you see? Randy and I have had a rough day, and we'd really like to relax."

"Oh poor Randy," The words spewed sarcastically from his mouth, his face contorting slightly. "I just want to talk to you about--"

"I believe she said no." Randy Orton appeared behind the redhead, and although Edge couldn't see the track pants he wore; the bare upper body was enough. "And if she didn't? I am."

Edge scoffed at the other man, his brow raising in challenge. "And I care because? I came here to talk to my friend, and last I checked? You're just another asshole."

Randy's jaw tightened along with the redhead's, both sending the blonde man a withering glare. "I might be an asshole, shit I'll admit to it. I am an asshole. But only to people who deserve it."

Edge merely shook his head, his eyes falling on the woman. "When you have some spare time, I'd like a word with you." He sent a wry smirk to Orton, before adding emphatically. "Alone."

When Randy opened his mouth to protest, a gentle touch to his arm halted his movement. "Fine Edge, we'll talk..alone, but not now and on my terms." Lita let out an exhasperated sigh, gently squeezing her boyfriend's arm. "Now, can you please leave?"

The blonde Canadian hestited, before he nodded. "Yeah okay, fine..call me alright?" He grinned in spite of it all, touching his forehead in farewell. "Sorry for disturbing you."

Lita's eyes narrowed marginally when Edge turned, the woman relaxing only when he finally disappeared from sight. However, once she had finished closing the door and securing the deadbolt; Randy was on the bed. The redhead frowned at that development, but given what had just transpired..she couldn't really blame him. At any rate, she made her way over; tentatively perching on the bed.

"Randy?" She inquired, almost unsure of herself. "Baby, look I'm sorry but that was the only way he was going to leave."

His eyes softened instantly, the man stretching out on the bed until he was even with the redhead. "It's not that Li, it's just.." He shrugged awkwardly, rolling to his side so he was more or less gazing up at her. "I knew that H and Batista wouldn't take this too well. I guess, part of me was hoping that."

"That all of my friends would?" The redhead finished hopefully, as she laid down; stretching out so she was parallel with him. "I thought so too, but I guess I was wrong..but I can't really blame him, you know?" She tilted her face upwards to gauge his facial expressions, relaxing more when his arms snaked out to pull her closer.

"I know honey, I guess just all of this shit's gettin' to me." He shrugged slightly, one hand absently running through her hair. "I mean, before? The only thing I really had to worry about was my match with Benoit..and now?"

"Well..I can't take it all away, but.." She turned in his arms, a hand reaching out to carress his cheek. "I can help you forget..if only for tonight." Her eyes glinted slightly before she leaned forward, featherlight kisses placed along his jaw. "But, if you just want to go to sleep that's fine too."

His brows wriggled suggestively, Randy rolling slightly so that his upper body was covering hers. "You can help me train.." He trailed off then, his face lowering to rest in the crook of her neck.

The redhead arched a brow, her foot trailing up and down his calf. "And just how are we going to do that?"

"Well.." He drew the word out, relishing in the slight shivers it warranted. "When I face Benoit, I need to be free from distraction." At that he paused, his tounge darting out to blaze a trail along her neck. "And, since we've had nothing but distractions so far.." He finished then, leaving the woman to draw her own conclusions.

"That works for me," She smiled lazily her hands cupping his face. "But, before we get to that.." She waited until he stopped his ministrations to her neck, pouting in spite of it all. "Do you want me at ringside?"

"Mm, let me think about that." He paused, kissing the tip of her nose before he nodded emphatically. "Why wouldn't I want an incredibly sexy, gorgeous, beautiful, intelligent woman by my side.." He paused again, capturing her lips gently with his, as he pulled back; his eyes softened again. "And my woman at that."

Her eyes softened the moment those words left his mouth, however possessive they were. "Good, cuz, I was planning on it anyway."

"On both counts I hope," He smiled easily, a kiss placed on either corner of her mouth. "And, I wouldn't want it any other way."

A contented sigh escaped the redheaded woman before it was swept into a breathtaking kiss. It was broken, only when Randy shifted slightly to flick off the lamp on the nightstand. And with that accomplished, the two set out on disipating their current distractions. 

....................................................... 

End Chapter. 

Note: I know it's been ahwile since this piece was updated; but I had intended on updating again. I thank everyone who has left encouragement for it..and I can honestly say, it's because of you that this piece goes on. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	3. On the Edge

Title: Away From Myself  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: A hidden love can only lead to disaster, can they beat the odds?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before, enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thank Yous: Professional Scatterbrain, Latisha C., Hark5291 (for both chapters), litalover, iaera, together, tina, kerri, Yaminah, aussiewrestlingfan and CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe (for both chapters) for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Two: A Little On Edge 

Being held, was a nice feeling to wake up to. A simple action that Lita missed, but now found in a surprising place. Even if she and Randy had been together since late March; it was still a welcome surprise that it was the former Intercontinental Champion that held her so close. And yet, Lita knew that there wasn't any other place she'd want to be. Sure, the Diva knew that there would be a whole new set of problems to face; but right now that didn't matter to her. All that mattered was that they were together, and that they didn't have to hide it anymore. She shifted in his arms, manevuring carefully to her side so as not to wake him. And once she was resettled, a soft smile lifted at the corners of her mouth. Even with all of the turmoil that awaited them, he looked so peaceful; boyish in a sense. And much like herself, Randy looked quite at peace. Tentatively, she lifted a hand, her fingertips gently running over his jaw. She really didn't want to wake him, but at the same time..if she didn't move soon. The redhead bit her lower lip, her fingertips quite dancing along the back of his neck. And sure enough, one eye slowly opened; Randy blinking sleepily at the redhead. 

"Good morning," Lita said softly, cupping the back of his head.

"What time is it?"

"Um," The redhead shrugged awkwardly; her back was facing the alarm clock. "I don't know."

Randy buried his face in the crook of her neck, "Then don't wake me up yet."

"You're such a baby," Lita rolled her eyes, grazing her fingernails along his neck. "There are other reasons people move from a bed you know."

Randy grumbled, only tightening his grip on the redhead.

Lita pursed her lips in thought, "I'll make it up to you.." She promised then, licking her lips when he lifted his face.

"Fine.." He relented his hold, the redhead slipping out of the bed as soon as he did so.

Lita tugged at the ends of the shirt she was sporting, tossing a look over her shoulder when Randy made a smart ass comment. But, instead of responding to it; she swung the door to the bathroom open disappearing from sight shortly after. And for his part, Randy rolled to his stomach; noting then that it was already 10:00 a.m. He buried his face in the pillow, his mind fighting with his body's instinct to wake up. And Randy remained that way until he felt the shift of the bed beneath him, the wrestler propping himself on his side as Lita tucked herself back in.

"Better?"

Lita stuck out her tounge, "Much. Thank you."

Randy grinned impishly, leaning his face forward to press his lips to hers. "I can think of better uses for that tounge of yours."

The redhead raised a brow, hazel eyes shining with innocence and yet..there was something beneath that. "Oh? Do tell."

Randy only rolled his eyes in response, his hand coming to tangle in the ends of her hair. "For starters.." He leaned his face forward again, placing a trail of feather light kisses on her neck. "You're overdressed."

Lita smirked then, noting that he was only clad in sleeping shorts. "Guess we'll hafta fix that then, hmm?"

Randy smiled against her neck, his teeth gently grazing the smooth surface as he slid a hand over her side. "I was getting to that," His eyes glinted as his hand continued its way down; the wrestler grasping the hem of the oversized shirt.

Lita sighed over dramatically, "And people say women are teases.."

Randy chuckled softly, a firm grip on the hem of the shirt before he lifted it awkwardly over her head. "I guess that all depends on the situation." His shoulders lifted in a shrug, one hand trailing lazily up the smooth expanse of her stomach.

The Diva half grinned in reponse, his touch sending a delightful tingling sensation through her body. Her own hand splayed on his chest; Lita leaning her face forwards to bring attention to an inviting spot on his neck. "So, we don't have to be anywhere until later.." The redhead mentioned in between kisses.

Randy nodded, his palm gently cupping her breast. "Much later, if I recall correctly."

Lita nodded in agreement, sucking in a sharp breath before she placed a gentle trail of kisses along his jawline. "But, there's also the issue--"

Randy cut her off as he pressed his mouth to hers, the kiss starting out gentle but soon growing with a passionate need. Her lips parted first, Randy's tounge plunging forth to explore the crevices of her mouth. He shifted so that he was half laying on her, her left leg coming to tangle between his as their tounges danced in blissful union. Lita's foot trailed lazily along his calf, while her hands grasped the fine hairs on the back of his neck. They stopped only when it was necessary to breathe, both of their faces flushed; blue eyes glazed over with longing as Randy stared down at her. She tipped her face upward, nipping gently at his bottom lip; one hand leaving it's place to run over his back. And he smiled broadly, brushing a strand of hair from her face before he gently kissed her forehead. Lita's breath caught in her throat at the look in his eyes, a mix between their mutual passion and something that was familiar and yet..she couldn't quite put her finger on. But before the Diva could give further thought to it, Randy lowered his face to her neck; gently kissing then grazing the surface beneath her ear with his teeth. Lita's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, Randy playfully biting the creamy skin before soothing it over with his tounge. And all the while, his hand continued to knead the fleshy mound; Randy stopping only to have his fingers play a melody along her stomach. 

Lita couldn't prevent the soft moan from escaping as his fingers splayed along her waist; only to have that hand travel further. She bit her lower lip as he blazed a trail along her collarbone, his hand gently caressing her inner thigh. The redhead's mind began to race as a finger hooked in the waistline; Lita questioning if now really was the right time. For even though they had been together for almost five months they hadn't made love. On her part, it was a matter of morals; after all sex was only sex, but making love. Well, that was pretty self explanatory to her and she wasn't quite sure if he loved her..or if she loved him. Yet. And somehow, he sensed her hesitance; brushing his palm over her before his hand settled on her hip. Hazel orbs fluttered open then, focusing on the ceiling as he kissed his way back up her collarbone; his mouth latching intently on her neck. Lita gritted her teeth, Randy worrying another spot on the smooth surface. 

"I know we've told people.." The Diva sucked in a breath as his mouth parted to gently blow over the mark, "But looking like a leper isn't my ideal way of announcing this to the world."

Randy sighed against her neck, but complied none the less; his mouth leaving a trail of hot kisses to her ear. "I know that, but I just couldn't help it.." He said very softly; his breath tickling the outer shell.

Lita said nothing in response, her hand gently cupping his cheek to guide his face back to hers. "You know I care about you..a lot. But--"

Randy gently brushed his lips across hers. "Don't worry about it babe, let's just enjoy the rest of the morning." 

**x**

The redhead nodded in response, their foreheads coming to rest against each other as their kissing began again. However, it was soon cut short. Not by the cellphones that were on the dresser, but by a sharp knock at the door. Lita groaned in annoyance, Randy reluctantly pulling back.

"Um, could you get that?"

Randy rolled his eyes, pouting playfully but complied none the less. He stole another kiss before he slowly removed himself from the bed; tugging his track pants on over his gym shorts.

"Can I help you?"

"Just wanted to see if you two wanted to join us for lunch.." Victoria called out after a moment of awkward silence.

Randy flicked a glance back to Lita, whom was currently sitting up in the bed; the sheet sheilding her upper body. When she just shrugged, he returned his attention to the door. "Just give us a few."

"Alright," Victoria responded evenly. "We'll um, be waiting down in the lobby."

Randy nodded, "See you all in a bit then."

"Well, I guess there goes the rest of our morning plans."

Randy muttered sourly, "Well it's not like there's much left of the morning anyway but still."

Lita couldn't help but giggle at his look. "Oh come on, it won't be _that_ bad."

Randy grimaced, "That may be so, but there are much better things I can think of doing."

Lita only shook her head, swinging her legs down. "Well, we could take a quick shower..then go meet them."

"We could," Randy conceded easily; a smirk playing on his lips. "But, who says it has to be quick?"

Lita lifted a brow, opening her mouth to point out that he did say they would be there in a few. But, before she could say a word, Randy grasped her by the waist; playfully scooping her up in his arms as he strode over to the bathroom. He set her down once the bathroom door was kicked shut, the Diva rolling her eyes at him in spite of it all. She expelled an overdramatic sigh as he swiftly removed both his track pants and the gym shorts. The redhead commenting that he was just insufferable at times, brushing past his chisled form to start the shower. His response was to slap her ass playfully, Randy grinning innocently when she tossed a sharp look back. At that Lita couldn't help but laugh, waiting until the water was just right before she removed the remainder of her clothing and stepped in; a hand reaching back to grasp his wrist. And as the hot water trickled over their shoulders; Lita saw the same look in his blue eyes as she had before. Underneath the passion and lust, there was that oh so familiar look. But still, she couldn't quite place it and rather than put any more thought into that; she turned her attention to their not so quick shower. 

**xxx**

Half an hour later, Lita and Randy stepped out of the elevator hand in hand. The Diva's hair was still damp, but they figured they should meet the group waiting before the intended lunch date turned into dinner. At any rate, the redhead only offered a sheepish smile when Victoria commented about Lita needing to buy a watch. And when Victoria simply smiled to Randy; Lita relaxed slightly. Even if she hadn't gotten the chance to officially break the news to the raven haired Diva..at least she was accepting of it. And that was certainly better than the indiscreet dark look coming from the tall blonde man brooding on the couch. Lita pursed her lips, Randy's hand gripping hers tighter as Victoria declared it was more than time for them to finally eat. The redhead could feel Adam's eyes boring into her spine as they exited the hotel, but instead of looking back; she sent a sidelong glance upwards to Randy. If anyone was going to be uncomfortable, it would logically be him. Randy dropped the grip on her hand, instead encircling her waist with his arm; kissing her lightly in response to the unspoken questions in her hazel eyes. The group parted on the sidewalk outside, Victoria letting everyone know where the resturaunt was before they all set off for seperate rental cars. Lita couldn't help but frown at the blatantly disapproving glare that Adam was sending her, but she shrugged it off all the same. She and Randy were good for each other, they made each other happy and that was all that mattered. Whether her friends accepted it or not, well that still remained to be completely seen; but in the end..it really wouldn't make a difference. She was a grown woman after all, and perfectly capable of making her own decisions. Now, she could only hope that things wouldn't get even more complicated then they potentially were. 

Lita shifted slightly in her seat, not as annoyed as Randy but still peeved to some extent that Adam had all but tried to wedge himself between the two. As it were, the redhead found herself between Randy and Adam and across the table from Victoria. Chris Jericho and Lillian occupied either seat beside the raven haired Diva; while Stacy settled herself on the other side of Adam. And once they were all settled with menus, Lita tangled her foot with Randy's beneath the table.

"So.." Victoria began awkwardly, trying not to blatantly stare at the couple across from her. "I take it you're joining us tonight?"

Lita made a face at the raven haired Diva, setting her menu down on the table. "No Vikki, he's just here for decoration."

Victoria snorted, nearly spraying her water over the blonde man to her right. "I'm sorry, it's just--"

"Unexpected?" Lita offered tentatively, relaxing easily as Randy's hand squeezed her thigh. "I know, and I would've said something but.."

Victoria waved it off easily, "I'm sure you had your reasons..and I'm sure I'll hear about it later, right?"

At Victoria's pointed look, Lita nodded. "I'll tell you later Vi, I promise."

"That's all I need then." Victoria shrugged it off, sweeping her hair from her face as she set down her menu. "So, while we're on that topic..anyone have any requests as to where we go tonight?"

The raven haired Diva was met with a round of shrugs, "Anywhere that doesn't have karaoke." Lita put in finally.

"Well, that narrows things down a bit." Victoria rolled her eyes at the redhead. "Anyone else have some input, or are you all gonna trust me?"

"Well, what is there to do in Cleveland?" Chris Jericho questioned to no one in particular. "I mean, we've got some time to kill since there's no house shows this weekend."

"Yeah but, some of us would like to head home tomorrow." Lita put in then, sipping her iced water before she continued. "I mean, I don't know about the rest of y'all, but having the time off is a welcome break."

Victoria nodded in agreement, "Benoit left this morning actually..what with his big match Sunday."

Lita kept an eye on Randy at that, squeezing his thigh beneath the table. "Anyway, I really don't care where we go..but I hafta at the airport tomorrow by 9:00."

"Well, so long as you don't take too much time with your morning shower," Victoria raised a brow, an impish grin sent to the redhead. "That shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

Lita stuck out her tounge in response, opening her mouth to retort when the waitress arrived to take their orders.

"We were gonna hit Cedar Point tomorrow," Victoria mentioned after the waitress left. "Too bad you're leaving.."

Lita's eyes glinted then, the Diva sending a look to her side. "I can always change my flight.."

"What's at Cedar Point?"

Victoria frowned thoughtfully, "A lot of kick ass roller coasters." She grinned to the Legend Killer. "You up for it?"

Lita smiled then, threading her fingers with Randy's. "There's also a challenge park there. With a trampoline, flycoaster.."

"Sounds fun," Randy grinned easily to the redhead, "What time were you all planning on leaving?"

Victoria shrugged, exchanging a look with Chris than Stacy. "Um, we'd like to get there before the park opens so.."

"Just name a time and we'll meet you in the lobby," At Victoria and Chris's twin looks of disbelief, Lita frowned. "We will."

"How about 7:30 then?" Victoria offered, finally. "The park opens at 10:00 so, that'll give us time to get there, get in line and stuff like that."

Lita groaned, but nodded anyway. "7:30 it is."

"Good!" Stacy declared brightly. "It'll be nice to do something that isn't company sponsered."

They all nodded in agreement then, but the table soon fell into seperate conversations. Victoria, Lillian and Chris all but planned the next day while Randy and Lita zoned off into their own world. For his part, Adam at least humored the long legged blonde, absently replying to her questions. At any rate, all conversations were cut short when the waitress returned, precariously balancing two trays laden with their orders. And much to Adam's sheer disgust -- and to Victoria, Lillian and Stacy's amusement -- Randy and Lita actually fed each other. Well, at least one or two bites, but still..that was enough for the tall blonde Canadian to nearly vomit. He grunted in disgust at the sight, moving his food around on his plate. And perhaps it was just to make him feel better or maybe it was out of concern, but after a moment or so; Stacy stabbed a piece of salad from Adam's plate. She waited until his eyes averted from Lita and Randy; waving the fork in front of his face. Adam obliged the well meaning blonde Diva, and much to Lita's relief; it got his attention off of her. As it were, the rest of the meal continued on in comfortable silence; save the occasional friendly chatter about the upcoming festivities leading up to SummerSlam. And by the time lunch was over, Lita was leaning gently into Randy's arms, while Adam was back to brooding. She caught his dark glance from the corner of her eye, the redhead inwardly sighing at the sight. But she said nothing, merely waiting for the waitress to return with their checks. 

**x**

Randy sent a concerned glance down to his girlfriend as they exited the elevator. She had been uncharacteristically silent since lunch. And while he did have a hunch as to what was causing her state of solemnity, he didn't want to question it outright. He did wonder why she declined Victoria's offer to sight see, but he figured that the redhead her reasons. At any rate, he waited until they were re-settled in their hotel room. 

"You okay?" He raised a brow at the redhead, wrapping his arms around her waist as he stood behind her.

Lita's shoulders lifted slightly in a shrug. "I'll be fine Randy."

Randy frowned, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I don't buy that for a second babe..what's wrong?"

Lita's nose scrunched up, "..Adam." She said after a moment's hesitation.

"Oh," Came the quiet response, Randy moving his head to rest his chin on her shoulder. "What about him?"

Lita shook her head slightly, "I know you saw the death glares from him at lunch..and in the lobby."

"So, he doesn't approve." Randy stated the obvious, "Why does it matter?"

"It's just.." She sighed then, turning in his arms to rest her cheek against his chest. "Like we said yesterday, this is gonna be hard enough and--"

"Li, honey..we don't need anyone's approval." He frowned lightly, brushing her hair back from her face. "So, he doesn't like the fact that you're my girlfriend. Big deal."

"Yeah but--"

Randy shook his head, "But nothing Li. We're together, that's that."

Lita's lips pressed into a thin line, but it soon faded as Randy's blue eyes shone down with warmth. "I'm sorry."

A brow raised then, Randy pressing his lips to her forehead. "For what?"

"For doubting this,.." She smiled slightly, reaching up a hand to cup his cheek. "Us."

"Who says you're doubting?" He grinned fully, his hands cupping the small of her back. "So, one of your friends doesn't like it..and my former team mates don't like it. We'll get through it. And still come through kicking ass."

Lita lifted a brow at that, "Well, I hope it doesn't come down to that in all instances..but I get your point."

Randy chuckled softly, kissing the tip of her nose. "We got through this far, keeping it a secret from everyone. And we both knew that it wouldn't be easy for people to accept."

Lita nodded then, resting her cheek against his chest again, her arms snaking up as her fingertips just grasped his shoulders. "Well, not entirely from everyone."

"Who did you tell?"

Lita shrugged, a sheepish smile on her face. "Dawn."

Randy shook his head, "And you said you wouldn't tell anyone." Blue eyes glinted mischeviously. "You need to be punished."

Lita squeaked in surprise as Randy playfully tossed her over his shoulder. "I could get used to this.." She commented wryly before he set her down on the bed.

"Well, you did call me your..what was it?" Randy rubbed his chin thought. "Oh yes, your decoration."

Lita only rolled her eyes, not bothering to comment as Randy joined her on the bed; pinning her arms above her. "So, we don't have to be anywhere until 10:00.."

Randy raised a brow, shifting so he was laying half on top of her. "And you're sure about that?"

Lita nodded, "Completely."

He grinned, leaning down to kiss her gently. "Then let's make good time of that."

Lita smiled easily, "I like how you think.."

The redheaded Diva said nothing futher, Randy's lips crashing down over hers as soon as the words left her mouth. But before things could really continue, the Diva let out a contented sigh. Randy gazed down at her again, that same look in his eyes. And this time, Lita finally placed that look. Beneath the lust and the passion..there was love. Hazel orbs mirrored the look, but neither spoke on their feelings. Instead, the enjoyed their time for what it was; leaving those emotions and declarations of love for another time.

* * *

End Chapter. 

First, my apologies on the delays between the updates but I'm trying to work out the ongoing plot in my mind. I thank you all for your reviews and for your encouragements. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to start updating this piece on a more regular basis. 


End file.
